


snufkin gets a glock

by homicidalgaypoltergeist



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 新ムーミン | Shin Moomin (Anime 1972), 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: gun - Freeform, little my is a mob boss, terfs don’t have rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homicidalgaypoltergeist/pseuds/homicidalgaypoltergeist
Summary: snufkin gets a glock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	snufkin gets a glock

Snufkin looked at the gun. He cradled it in his hands.

_What the fuck_

He looked at Little My. “Why are you giving me this?”

Little My grinned, before laughing a wheezy laugh and hopping off of the windowsill, to the inside of the house.

Snufkin didn’t even know how to use a glock. Why the fuck did Little My give him a glock.

Later, in the woods, he practiced with it, aiming at empty glass bottles balanced on fallen tree trunks. Little My had left a barrel full of bullets at his campsite, so he wasn’t concerned about running low.

Why the fuck did Little My have a barrel full of bullets? Where did she get a fucking _glock_?

Then, all of a sudden, in walked R. J. Wokling, famous author and known terf. It all made sense now. It dawned on Snufkin what he needed to do.

There stood R. J. Wokling. She narrated the tweet she was writing out loud: “If trans people exist, how come one of my book characters isn’t trans? Checkmate, liberals.”

Snufkin was filled with rage. He calmly raised the glock, a sharp, cold glint in his eyes.

“Fuck terfs.”

He fired the glock.

**Author's Note:**

> snufkin said: trans rights
> 
> speaking of, inspired by this post on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/p/B2YTgxXluF_/?igshid=ti3hy683psoy


End file.
